You're Not The Only One Who Lived
by OMGIluvreading
Summary: What if Harry wasn't meant to kill Voldemort alone? What if his wasn't the only prophecy? What if he didn't trust the girl who was meant to help him? What if the only person the girl really wanted dead was Bellatrix? Alternative ending to the Deathly Hallows. Includes OCs.


**This is an alternative ending to the Deathly Hallows. It starts just after Harry, Ron and Hermione enter the Room of Requirement.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Harry**

...'And the Carrows can't get in?' I asked, looking for the door.

'No,' said Seamus, who, for a moment, I hadn't recognised because his face was bruised and slightly swollen. I felt a stab of guilt that my friends had gotten hurt while standing up to the Carrows, but also a bit proud that they had put themselves through this sticking for themselves.

The concern must've shown on my face because Seamus said, 'Don't worry about us Harry. We're fine. And as for this,' he gestured at his face, 'I'm certainly not the worst.' That definitely didn't stop me from being concerned and I looked around, trying to spot someone who had more cuts and bruises than Seamus and Neville, but couldn't. Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein looked a bit scraped up, but they were nowhere near as bad as the other two.

Neville's forehead creased, as if he was unsure about something. I exchanged worried glances with Hermione and Ron before turning back to him.

'What is it?' I asked him.

'Um... Well, there's some people you should meet, Harry.'

The small group around us parted and I noticed for the first time that we weren't the only ones in here. A group of kids and teenagers stood together on the other side of the room. The oldest was a boy, maybe nineteen or twenty, and the youngest a girl of about eleven. There were eight of them altogether; four boys and four girls.

Neville jerked his head at the oldest boy, signalling for him to come forward. He approached us and grinned.

'Matthew. I'm Matthew.' He stuck his hand out and I shook it.

'I'm-' but he cut me off before I could introduce himself.

'Please,' he said, 'do you think there's any chance we don't know who you lot are?' He raised an eyebrow when we didn't answer.

'Are you Irish?' Ron asked. Hermione elbowed him for being so blunt.

Matthew nodded. 'So?'

Ron shrugged. 'Just wonderin'.'

'So Matthew,' Hermione asked, 'what are you doing here? You're obviously to old to go to Hogwarts.'

'Yeah,' he agreed, 'I left this place a good few years ago. I quit when I was fifteen. If I had stayed on I would've left two or three years ago. Felt a bit weird coming back. Anyways, why I left? Long story. Better introduce the others.' He motioned for his group of friends to come forward. 'This is Ellie-' he nudged the youngest girl, '-John-', a fair haired kid of about fifteen, '-Eve and Mel-', two girls in their mid-teens who were both tall with dark hair, one of which-Eve I think-was dark skinned and scrutinising us with piercing eyes before smiling along with Mel, '-Eric-', a boy not much older than the little girl who nodded at us as a greeting, '-and then we have Callum and Luke.' The old of the two, Callum, was about my age with dirty blond hair and an expression of extreme boredom on his face, barely sparing us a look. However, Luke, a tall Asian kid, a couple of years younger, was staring interestedly at my scar, not even flinching or glancing away when I looked back.

'Matthew?' He turned to Mel. 'You forgot the others.'

He snorted. 'Like there's any chance anyone can forgot those two.'

As soon as he said this the door on the opposite side of the room swung open, revealing two girls. They were both about seventeen, both tall with long hair. One had black wavy hair and olive skin with a Mediterranean look about her, and she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a peace symbol across the front, smiling despite her narrowed eyes directed towards Matthew, while the other girl was leaning in the doorway. She was wearing camouflage print trousers, a black vest top and a loose khaki shirt over the top. Her clothes only added to the fierce look she was giving us with her stormy grey eyes. Like the first girl, she had wavy hair, but her's was a reddish brown colour with gold and coppery coloured streaks through it, as if she had had it highlighted, but somehow I knew she wasn't the sort of person to dye her hair. She was quite pale, and was now scowling at Matthew.

'What exactly do you mean by that?' the dark-haired one asked him sarcastically.

'Nothing,' he answered, smiling and shaking his head at the pair. he turned back to us. 'These are the last two in our group-'

'Hazel,' the more talkative of the two supplied, giving us a small wave. 'And this is...' She trailed off, obviously expecting her friend to introduce herself, but with no such luck. The girl, like Callum, seemed very bored. 'Okay, fine! I'll tell them myself,' Hazel snapped, while her friend gave her a slightly amused look. 'This is Aurora.'

The moment of entertainment aside, the redheaded girl turned to us, glaring again, and asked, so that I'm not sure who the question was addressed to, 'Why are _they_ here?'

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review please!**


End file.
